Little Lies
by BotchedRose22
Summary: This is just a more in-depth, more adult version of the wedding night between Kate and Marak. Yes, it is exactly what you think.


**Author's Note: So I just recently read the first book, and I've fallen in love with it. I thought about how the rest of the wedding night must have gone, after the ceremony. Yes, this is going to be rather smutty. It also addresses some of the darker aspects, never mentioned (for god reason), of being a kidnapped bride. I just like to give it an adult approach, because that's my writing style. If this displeases or upsets you, go ahead and turn back. It's perfectly fine if you do. For the rest, thank you for reading and I hope you enjoy! Let me know how I did. Hope I stayed in character well enough.**

* * *

Kate had drifted off to sleep by the lake, watching the odd and lovely sunrise through the floating water. But she was quick to wake up, finding herself being carried in the arms of her new husband. Her head was against his chest, her arms folded neatly over her heart. Marak was cradling her like a child, whisking her away to their shared bedroom. This was Kate's first night down here, among the infinite nights to follow, and the first night in bed with her husband. Kate shut her eyes, pretending to sleep. After all she had given up... her home, her land, her freedom, the sky and the stars themselves... Kate couldn't bare the idea of relinquishing anything else. Especially something so personal.

But she had made a promise, hadn't she? The ceremony was only one faction of the marriage. There was another important part, one that was crucial if ever there was going to be an heir. And it would involve more than merely kissing the ugly creature she wed. She feared that he would throw her onto the bed, strip her, and take his pleasure. Kate imagined that was what it was like for all of these kidnapped brides. They must've fought with all of their might, but in the end, it was inevitable. Heir after heir was born, right? It must have been horrid for them, fighting night after night but never succeeding, being touched and filled up with such gruesome creatures. What an awful existence. And while she knew she had volunteered, Kate didn't think she could stand it if he forced himself upon her.

Kate felt herself being placed upon a soft bed, rather gently, and a kiss being placed upon her forehead, where the burning symbol was. She felt a wave of relief wash over her. Perhaps he hadn't noticed. Maybe she could just get a little more time before it happened. Marak walked to the other side of the bed and took his place beside her.

"I know you're awake." He whispered.

Oh no. she thought. Maybe if she just stayed still, pretended, he would leave her be.

"Come on, Kate, I know you woke up while I was carrying you. Give up the façade."

She opened her eyes. He had caught her in her lie.

"Fine, I'm awake."

He smiled, head resting on one elbow.

"See, is it so hard to be honest? Your species, I swear. You're always telling little lies, when the truth would simply suffice."

Kate didn't have a response to that, and Marak didn't really expect one. So he continued on.

"I knew should've given you the stamp of truth. This whole thing would be much easier if you were honest like me."

"I'm mostly honest." Kate snapped. "Maybe I lie to protect people's feelings."

"Oh, whose? Mine? Kate, you flatter me. I know very well what you think of me, and lying about it won't do you any good."

She crossed her arms, one eyebrow raised. "Well why don't you tell me what I think of you, in case you missed something?"

He laughed. "You think I'm ugly, rude, horrifying, and brutish. Does that cover it?"

"And cruel." She added. "Don't forget cruel."

Marak sat up with a sigh, resting his head on his knees. His six-fingered hand ran through his hair in thought. "Yes, I know. But that is where you are mistaken."

"Am I now? How so?"

"I know what you think I'm going to do. What you think my kin has done before me."

Kate tensed up.

"Now, now, I'm here to set the record straight. Please, relax."

She didn't, and the mark on her forehead began to burn. He sighed.

"Alright, but just listen. I do love to tease you, and I don't plan on stopping. But I would never, never, be as barbaric as you're picturing right now. Unless you wanted me to be." He waggled his eyebrows.

Her eyes narrowed, but Kate didn't respond.

"I, nor any of my kin, have ever forced themselves on their wives, despite what you may think."

"I highly doubt any of them were exactly eager to jump into bed with their husbands." Kate remarked, sharply.

"No... not at first. But most of them eventually fell into the arms of their husbands."

"Most? What of those that didn't?"

He sighed. "Then it came down to a persuasion spell. But only as a last resort, and the practice ended long ago."

Kate raised an eyebrow. "So... are you going to... must we...?"

Marak shrugged. "It's up to you, my wife. We don't have to do it tonight, or even this week."

"But we have to."

"Soon." He said, running his fingers across the broken line on his palm. "Yes, we have to."

"So I decide?"

"Yes."

Kate took a deep, shaky breath. She deliberated the possibilities. He was giving her the choice, which would make doing this a little easier. If she waited, how long could she stall him until he was fed up, and started demanding it of her? How long was this option of going in willingly going to last? Besides, what would stalling do but prolong the dread? Perhaps it wouldn't be so bad, she told herself. Maybe she'd get used to it.

"I've made my decision."

"Oh? What do you want to do?"

Begrudgingly, she responded. "I made a promise. I'm keeping it."

"Are you giving me a yes?"

She nodded.

"Wonderful!" He exclaimed. "... Let's start with getting you out of that dress."

His hand began drifting towards her skirt. Kate grabbed his wrist.

"I'll do it."

A wry grin spread across his face. "Alright then. I'll just observe."

"No." Kate replied. "I'll do this, but I'm making the decisions on how it happens."

He laughed. "See, this is why I like you. What shall you have me do?"

"Stay here while I go into the dressing room. You can... take care of your own garments." Kate said, shuddering to think of him doing so.

"Sure, my wife. You go and undress." He waved a hand towards where the dressing room was.

Kate got out of bed, and entered the dressing room. It was large, and the vanity mirrors gave her a perfect view of her form. She was sad that there was so little to remove, considering how revealing her dress was. All it took was her slipping out of it, and taking off the few undergarments that were underneath that. She decided, as way to give herself more time, to undo what the female goblins had done with her hair. Untangling all the ribbons and braids and whirls they'd concocted took quite a few minutes, and it allowed Kate to calm her nerves a bit. She was alright. It might not be so bad, she thought. It might not even hurt too much. It might just be mildly unpleasant, an intrusion that she could get used to and eventually block out.

She took a deep breath, and looked herself over. She was a slender woman, naturally pale, with smallish, rather round breasts. The snake curled around her neck. In another life, Kate would be very worried about looking her best for her new husband. Would he think her too childish in figure? Too small? Would she please him? But the first... the only... person that would ever touch her, see her as a man sees a woman, would be a hideous monster. Kate didn't think her insecurities about her appearance held much baring here.

So she squared her shoulders, and decided she would keep her dignity, as she'd been doing all day.

"Keep your eyes off of me until I give you permission." Kate called through the door.

"You have my word." He replied, amused.

Kate exited the dressing room to find Marak covering his eyes with his hands, as if they were playing hide and seek. "Does this please you?" He asked.

She didn't say anything. He had disrobed himself, as she'd asked, while she was in the other room. His clothes lay folded at the end of the bed. Marak was covered only by a blanket, which came up to his waist. His chest, it seemed, was as pale as the rest of him, and aside from being very broad due to his bone structure, wasn't very muscular. It was just... slightly toned. Below that was his stomach, which was very flat. His arms were rather wiry and long. Had he not been so grotesque in the face, and had such odd hands, he wouldn't be too bad looking.

The girl got into bed, and pulled the blanket up to her shoulders. With a sigh, she spread her legs and looked over to the wall.

"You may look now."

Marak saw her mostly covered form, aside from her bare shoulders. Kate's face was turned away from him.

"You know, you may look too."

"I don't want to."

"Come now, you don't want to look at your new husband? Aren't you just a tad curious?"

"Not even a little." She replied.

That was mostly true. There was a small part of her, very small, that wondered what a man actually looked like unclothed. While she'd seen pictures, and heard stories, it didn't quite match up to actually seeing it in person. Kate had wanted to touch a man, explore the forbidden things she'd been closed off from as an unmarried woman. But not with him. Not with a mismatched-eyed goblin.

The goblin in question sighed. "Kate, you don't have to do this now if you don't want."

"I'd rather just get it over with now."

While her attitude wasn't surprising, it still stung Marak a bit.

"Alright then." He said. "But I'd prefer if you'd at least let me kiss you."

Eyes closed, Kate turned her head towards the ceiling. Marak climbed on top of her, and placed his lips against hers. She didn't respond, but didn't stop him, either. This frustrated him. Marak kissed her harder, bringing one hand around to the back of her head. The other one, the six-fingered one, roamed down to her breast. His tongue was able to work its way into her mouth, exploring every inch of it. She still just laid limp in his arms, allowing him to do as he pleased. So he decided he had to do something to get a reaction out of her. If she wasn't ready, if she didn't get aroused, then it would hurt her. And he didn't want that.

So with a smile, he pulled away, letting the long string of saliva break apart and stick to her chin. Kate's eyes were still closed. Marak bent her head so that his lips were in the crook of her neck, and he began to kiss the tender flesh. When it became apparent that she didn't react to that either, he moved down to her breasts. Marak noticed that her nipples were perked, which pleased him. So he took one in his mouth and began to suckle. Kate's breathing got a little faster, and she was biting her lip. Both hands seemed to be grasping the bed, the knuckles white. He switched to the other one, and heard a moan or two that she was obviously trying to suppress. This was a good sign, but he needed to see more before he could do this with her.

So further down Marak went, laying light pecks upon her heart, her stomach, her navel, and her hip bones.

"What are you doing?" She asked, still not willing to look at him. Why was he tormenting her like this? Couldn't he just do this already, so it could be over with?

"I'm making sure it'll feel good for you when we get this over with, in your words."

Feel good? How could it possibly feel good for her? What was he... do.. do... Oh! His tongue was lapping at the most precious, most vulnerable part of her body. She tried to squirm away, but Marak pinned her hips to the bed. All Kate could do was lay there, toes curling and uncurling, hands gripping the bed, while she tried to suppress any sound that would indicate pleasure.

She felt her nether regions begin to pulsate, to engorge, and become wet. Kate thrashed her head from side to side, biting her lip to the point of blood. His face, his ugly face, was buried in the most hidden place she had. She could feel his ears against her thighs, his lips against her... lower lips. He was seeing her, every inch of her. Kate tried to fight the mounting pressure, the coil of energy building in her abdomen. He made a soft, satisfied moaning noise, and she was ashamed to admit that she liked it.

Marak pulled back and saw that she was completely aroused, saw her dripping with want. Satisfied, he replaced himself on top of her, ready to enter.

"Look at me, Kate. There's nothing of you I haven't seen."

She didn't.

"Kate, please look at me."

She shook her head.

"... Please?" He asked, quietly.

Reluctantly, she opened her eyes to look at him. "See? That's not so hard."

He pushed inside of her, still looking at her. Kate gasped, grasping at the bed. She felt overstuffed, filled up. Slowly, he pulled back to where he barely in, and then filled her back up again. He was groaning deeply, whispering indecencies. One arm wrapped around her, the other was grabbing her hip. All his weight was on that little sensitive pearl between her legs, and he was hitting a spot inside that was making it difficult to keep quiet. Marak kissed her softly, again and again, and Kate was beginning to respond. It was nicer than she wanted to say. Her mouth opened for him, allowing him to kiss her more deeply. Kate was losing this battle with herself, and was giving into the pleasure. Gasps and moans escaped her lips as she tilted her head back, eyes beginning to close again.

"No no no, none of that. Look at me." He said.

This time she obeyed. He was getting faster and faster, a little more rough. The look on his face was downright devilish, a mischievous smile below half-closed eyes. The coil in her stomach was building up again, and her limbs seemed to be out of her control. With a final, hard thrust, Kate felt the coil unwind and her mind come undone all at once. Mindlessly, her husband's name escaped her lips, and she went limp. Marak, hearing her call him by name, and so wonderfully said, finished, filling her up with heat.

He collapsed by her side. "See, didn't that feel good?" He asked.

Kate was still breathing heavily. "It was... not so bad."

"Another little lie? Whose feelings are you protecting now?"

She looked away, cheeked flushed a bright red.

"Ah, I see." He said. "Your own."

Before she could respond, Marak leaned over to kiss her on the cheek.

"Soon enough, you'll realize that you don't need to be afraid of those feelings."

And with that, he rolled over, and let her sleep.

END


End file.
